Imaging scanners, or “imagers,” are increasingly replacing the laser scanner for many uses. This is because the imagers offer more features than laser scanners such as the ability to read two-dimensional barcodes and capturing images such as checks and identification documents. However, when processing one-dimensional barcodes, a laser scanner can often outperform an imager, especially a high-resolution imager. This is because of the additional time required for the imager to capture and process an entire image. In addition, the power required to illuminate the entire barcode surface so that an image can be captured limits the range of an imager to less than that of many laser scanners.
A typical two-dimensional barcode imaging scanner has an aiming pattern generator for the user to aim the scanner at the target and a separate illuminating system for illuminating the entire two-dimensional field of view. One common aiming pattern is a line that the user aligns so that it cuts through the entire barcode approximately perpendicular to the bars of the barcode. A two-dimensional barcode imaging scanner with separate pattern generating components and image illumination is described in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 11/227,649 filed Sep. 15, 2005, assigned to the assignee of the present invention, and incorporated herein by reference in its entirety.